


let go

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica bites her lip, trying desperately to hold in her moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let go

Erica bites her lip, trying desperately to hold in her moans.

It's habit at this point; usually Allison's parents are home, asleep down the hall, and they have to be quiet. 

(They make a game out of it sometimes, when they're feeling playful, but mostly it's hushed whispers and hands over mouths. Erica fondly remembers the time she made Allison come so hard that she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she bites on the pillow covering her face.) 

Allison lifts her head from between her thighs, but keeps thrusting the dildo inside Erica. "Don't do that. I love the sounds you make." 

"I keep - mhmm, fuck,  _ there  _ \-  forgetting," Erica pants, crying out when the vibrating tip hits that spot inside her. "That your parents are out." 

"They're going to be gone all night," Allison says wickedly, pressing a kiss to Erica's thigh, tongue tracing over the little tattoo there. "Let go, I want to hear you." 

Allison ducks her head, starts to roll her tongue over Erica's clit, and Erica’s head falls back onto the pillow, body arching into Allison’s mouth. She doesn’t try and stop the sounds spilling out - doesn’t think she could stop them, really, as she gets closer to falling over the edge. 

Somehow, her hands end up in her hair, twisting in the locks and gripping tight as she comes. Allison keeps thrusting the dildo gently, but eases up the pressure on her clit, giving little kitten licks as Erica rides her high. 

When she comes down, still shaking slightly, Allison crawls up her body until they’re face to face, her hands either side of Erica’s head to old up her wait. 

Allison leans down and kisses her gently, grinning. “How was that?” 


End file.
